enter Naruto the demon of lust
by heavens demon1997
Summary: Naruto has just graduated his genin exams when he is trapped by a mop of villagers and shinobi who say they are going to avenge their family's and the fouth hokage. two ANBU rescue him but he is knocked out. inside his mind he meets Kyuubi. he also finds out that he has a powerfull kekei kenkei, that kyuubi likes him and that the fouth hokage is his his father! yaoi/harem/gore
1. Chapter 1

**Enter Naruto the demon of lust.**

Warnings: this is a yaoi harem. Don't like don't read. And its M for a reason people that means there is gonna be sex. And whit that I mean that there may be hard core sex, more people at the same time having sex and just pure rutting. And maybe incest. I'm not sure.

Oh and Itachi is still in the village. Orochimaru killed the clan.

Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Kiba, Naruto/Kakashi, Naruto/Shikamaru, Naruto/Asuma, Naruto/Gaara, Naruto/Itachi, Naruto/Kyuubi? And I may chose other pairings if I can think of one. Feel free to give me some suggestions they may come in handy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did then Naruto would be much perverse, would Sasuke not have a pole stuck up his ass but Naruto's dick and would the Sarutobi not be such a push over.

Well on with the story enjoy!

Chapter 1, truth revealed.

It was a peaceful night in Konoha, the moon was shining proudly in its full form high in the clear midnight sky. Nothing dared to disrupt the silence, that was until a screamed was heard so full of pain, fear and desperation that it looked like the moon itself dimmed its glow down a bit. This scream belonged to Naruto Uzumaki. A 12 year old boy or as the adults of the village liked to call him the demon brat. Because this very child was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, the demon that attacked the village 12 years ago. On this very moment a mob of villagers and shinobi were beating the pore boy. He was being cut, stabbed, hit and stomped at with different kind of ninja tools and knives.

Naruto cried out from the pain the mob caused him. While he cried, screamed en begged for them to stop the mob only laughed at the pained boy, thinking they were finishing what the fourth hokage started. "Haha this is what you get for killing our precious people you damn demon." A random villager shouted. "Yes let's kill it, it doesn't deserve to live!" shouted a chuunin. Screams of agreement were heard. The villagers cleared way for the shinobi who were preparing various jutsu's. Naruto closed his eyes knowing he wouldn't be able to escape. Just a second after he closed his eyes he felt the extreme pain of fire burning him alive along with the shockes of some lightning jutsu's. He screamed a piercing fear filled scream for the last time before he lost his conscious.

Luckily for Naruto alerted his scream 2 ANBU. A weasel and an inu to be exact. The two looked at each other with a knowing look in there eyes, that you could see trough the eyeholes of the mask, before running at a high speed towards were they heard the scream. When they came upon the place were the scream came from filled rage there bodies. There right before them they saw several shinobi using fire and lightning jutsu on the small blond. The 2 ANBU quickly killed the villagers before knocking the shinobi out and summoning a messenger to get Ibiki to get them. Inu quickly but carefully picked up Naruto before shunshining to the hospital while weasel runned to the hokage tower to inform the third hokage of what happened.

**Inside naruto's mind.**

Naruto opened his eyes expecting to be consumed by pain but being surprised when he didn't feel anything. Getting up from the thin layer water that he was laying at he looked around. Noticing he wasn't in the alley or his house he was beginning to get nervous.

He was standing in some kind of sewer with red and blue pipes running across the ceiling and various doors along the long hall. He saw that some of the doors where a darker colour the others. He cot curious and walked to an almost black door. Opening the door he stiffened when he saw the scene before him. In front of him he saw one of his worst memories he had. Standing strapped to a wall with his face towards the wall end completely naked stood a 6 year old copy of himself. With wide eyes he looked as 5 men came to the 6 year old him. The men began to hit him with a leather whip. The 6 year old began to cry and scream while the men laughed. The men began undressing themselves. Letting there erections meet the cold air of the room they were in. They stopped the whipping they were giving him they began using blunt knives to penetrate his ass. The 6 year old cried and cried but no one could hear him outside the room. After 15 minutes off enjoying the screams of the 6 year old the man grew bored. Trowing the knives away they released the straps on his arms and pushed him on his knees. One men got in front of him while another got behind him. The others looked on and pumped there erections. The men behind Naruto got on his knees and with one hard, rough trust shoved his cock inside Naruto's bloodied hole and begins to trust roughly in and out enjoying the pleasure from the tight ass and the pain he was inflicting on the young demon vessel. As Naruto opens his mouth to scream the man in front of him took his chance to trust his cock inside the open mouth. Naruto looked at scene with horror. He wished he could turn away and close the door, however his body didn't want to move. In the shocked state he was he began to let tears fall out of his eyes. Just as he was about to break down and weep there a loud booming voice was heard through the hall, shocking Naruto out of his break down.

"**Kit calm down. Get out of that room and follow the pipes, kit it's alright." **The voice said.

Naruto decided to do as the voice said and closed the doors to follow the pipes. He ended up in a large room with high ceiling and just as high steel bares in front of him being hold together by a small paper with the word seal on it. "Hello is anyone there?" he asked. Suddenly a large red eye opened behind the bares. There was shifting behind the bares and in the light stepped a large 8 story high blood red fox with 9 tail swaying behind him. "Who are you? Are you going to hurt me to?" the 12 year old asked. The giant fox looked at him and grinned showing of his sharp teeth. **"I'm the great Kyuubi no kitsune. The strongest demon that there is. And as for your last question I may be a demon but we demons would never knowingly hurt a child. Especially if the child is our own. And since you are mine I would never hurt you." **The great fox said.

The child looked at him with wide eyes. "Wat?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long. But just as I warned you guys for before I'm really lazy and just love to read more than to write. Actually I wouldn't have updated just yet because of school and all that sh*t however I'm really bored so I'm updating now. I will also update in the vacation in December.  
And I will say this for one time now I won't warn when an lemon starts or any of that kind of things. You don't like you don't read. Furthermore this is the last time I will do a disclaimer since I don't think it will ever change. Alright enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Of course I would want to I mean come on who wouldn't want to own all those hot boys?**

Chapter 2: the choice.

"what?! What do you mean with that?! I'm not yours am i?! So why do you say I am? And how come you're alive I thought that the fourth hokage killed you? And" Naruto said but got interrupted by a certain bijuu.

"**whooo calm down kit, if you go on like that my ears are going to bleed. *sigh* As for your questions 1 I mean that I see you as my own kit. The reason for that is because I have been with you all you're live, I have seen everything you did trough you're eyes. 2 the reason for why I'm alive is that it's almost impossible to kill a biju the only way to kill it is with a mix of plants that are very rare and bloom only once in a 100 years, so you're dad chose the second best option which is me being sealed inside of you. Henge why the villagers hate you so much. I'm sorry for that by the way. And before you ask I'm here for as I said before you're dad sealed me inside of you, yes that means that the fourth hokage is your dad."** When Kyuubi said all of that Naruto looked at him wide eyed and the last thing he toughed before everything went black was 'Holy jeezes must have fell of bed head first'.

Kyuubi looked as Naruto fainted. **'well that went better than I toughed it would'** was what he said inside his mind while shuddering at the toughed of a Naruto screaming his ears of while making the mind scape look like hell itself.

After about 6 minutes Naruto finally began to wake up. 'Ugh that was one freaky dream. My head hurts like hell!' **"You finally awake kit? Took you long enough I mean I say some little things to you and you go and faint on me like that."** Kyuubi pouted or well for as good as a giant fox can do that.

Naruto looked at him in disbelieve. "Little things? LITTLE TINGS ?! WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU MEAN LITTLE THINGS?! AND REALLY WHAT THE HELL I TOUGHED IT WAS A DAMN DREAM!" after that little outburst he panted a little with a little blush on his cheeks. Kyuubi looked at him with a freaky look in his eyes. **"You know kit you shouldn't make faces like that, I mean I may look at you like my own kit but the relations between human pareting and that of demons is a bit different. At the moment I could take you right now witout feeling any shame of it since it's normal in demon community."** Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. While slowly the blush on his cheeks intensified**. "**U-uhm what do you mean. Uhhhh t-there is no way you would do that right I-I mean I-its not even g-going t-to f-fit." Squeaked Naruto stuttering while the blush was as bright red as a tomato. Kyuubi burst out laughing. **"really now I say that I could take you right now and all you care about is that it's not going to fit?! Hahaha that is just genius. You know kit if you say something like that it sounds like you want me to mate you. And besides I do have an human form so it would fit though it may be a liile bigger than that of humans."** The fox said while seeing the blush on Naruto's cheeks become even redder if possible.

"I uhh I don't k-know w-what you're talking a-about. W-wait what do you mean with mate?" Naruto aked confused which didn't help Kyuubi's little problem since his eyes got bigger and grew more innocent that together with the blush on his face just made him look far to adorable. **'Damn I'm glad I do have some self control otherwise I would have pinned him down under me a long time ago. However this doesn't help with the pain I get down south.'** Kyuubi toughed before answering the little blond. **"It's what demons call there lovers like animals do the same."**

"Oh okay. W-wait y-you mean that demons take there children as lovers? Isn't that incest?" he asked. **"Ah yes that is what humans call it he? Well demons are different and it isn't always like that only when they really love them. You see demons relay on instincts more than humans do, and when we come by a possible mate our instincts let us know."** Kyuubi said.Naruto looked at him with understanding in his eyes. "ohh so that's how it works. Wait does that mean y-you're instincts say t-that I-I a-am a p-possible m-mate?" he asked unsure and a little embarrassed.

Kyuubi grins seductively or as far as his snout allows, which surprisingly is quite seductively o who is he kidding it is damn hot. 'God I can only imagine what it would look like if he grinned in his human form which by the way would surely look hot! W-wait w-what am I thinking!' Naruto begins to squirm around a bit a ashamed of his own toughs.

"**But of course why should I offer it to you when you aren't?" ** Kyuubi said. When Naruto looked at him with wide eyes *again* he continued. **"Though that won't mean that I would just jump you. It's up to you to choose who you want as mate. But be careful for what you choose because there are consecutions to it."** Before Naruto could ask what kind of consecutions he continued. **"the consecutions are that ones we mate you will change to a demon most likely to a fox thanks to me. Second is that you will need more than one mate so you can make enough offspring. And before you ask the semen of demons are different, it can adjust a body so it can bare children. Thirdly is power you will need to learn how to use your powers to the limit so you can protect you're mates and children the same goes for you're mates since if you agree you will be both seme and uke. It depends on the character of th one you're mating. And fourth when you change it will not only be you're appearance but also you're personalty. Not anything drastic just the things to make you able to protect you're family, like you will be calmer and smarter. So what do you choose?"** Kyuubi askes the blond who looks at him with uncertain eyes.

'what should I choose I mean I will change because of it and some of the things he named are a little freaky like that of the semen. However I will be able to have a family.' Naruto looks at his eyes. "ehm if I choose yes w-will i-I be loved for real n-not because some kind o-of ability?" he askes uncertain. Kyuubi looks at him and smiles. **"Of course. Don't worry you're instinct will only choose those who will be able to love you and will stay loyal to you."** He answers with a gentle voice that reaches his eyes.

With that Naruto's eyes begin to shine determined "In that case I choose to become you're mate Kyuubi." Kyuubi looks satisfied and sais. **"good however we will need to mate another time since you are to wake up." **

Before Naruto could say anymore he feels himself being pulled out off his mindscape. 

**So what do you gays think? I still want some more options for the pairing so please help me! **

**Next time: the mask appears!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry this is not a chapter however I want to thank you guys for you're reviews there a great help! I have gotten some great options for the pairings. For nom they will be:

Haku

Suigetsu

Kimimaru

Killer bee

Minato

Nagato

Deidara

Iruka

Hachibi

Ichibi

Sanbi

Nanabi

Nibi

Yugito

Fuu

Tayuya

Tenten

Temari

Konan

And the ones that were already mentioned in the first chapter.

Maybe:

Kushina

Karin

I will let you chose if you want them in it or not.

And don't forget all those characters will be **male**!

Oh and Guest for you're info I've already warned that it will be yaoi, if it would have been a mix then I would have mentioned. Also if you don't like the way I write then don't read it, it's as simple as that. Also I don't mind it if people correct my writing however if you do that then do it on a normal way. Otherwise like I said don't read it.

Anyways thanks again guys I will post a new chapter in December!

X heavensdemo1997


End file.
